1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler and, more particularly, to a stapler assistor which holds a stapler to facilitate driving of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Staplers are widely used for the purpose of binding paper sheets or document sheets. Among the various sizes and types of staplers, hand-held staplers, which are used for binding sheet stacks of comparatively small thickness, are the most popular.
When paper sheets are to be bound at a position near a marginal edge of the paper, a hand-held stapler is preferable because the user can hold the entire stapler with the hand and exert a full gripping force on the stapler. In contrast, when the stack of paper is to be bound at a portion which is remote from the marginal edge, the user is obliged to pinch the stapler with the fingers or to place the stapler on a desk or the like and press the lever of the stapler with the palm. Otherwise the user's hand interferes with the paper. Driving of the stapler by use of the fingers alone is quite inefficient, particularly among those who have small hands, because it is difficult to exert the driving force required. Consequently, users are often obliged to use both hands.
Often, stapling work consisting of repeatedly and consecutively binding papers, e.g., packaging papers, is undertaken by female or older workers who may lack the endurance or strength to perform the task without sustaining heavy fatigue, particularly at their fingers.
Hand-held staplers also encounter problems when they are used for binding comparatively hard sheets, e.g., plastic sheets. In such a case, the user is required to use both hands or to press the stapler with the palm. Applying the driving force by this method tends to cause a deviation of the stapling position from the aimed position, as well as mis-registration of the lever arms of the stapler, resulting in a shorter life of the stapler. When the stapler is used for such objects, it is necessary that a strong driving force be rapidly applied; otherwise the staple may bend or buckle before penetrating the stack to be bound. Once the stapler is jammed with a bent staple, much work is required to remove it.